


Daddy's Rules

by loumonade



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Louis is his baby, M/M, Mild BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Smut, THiS IS NOT INCEST, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, daddy dom, harry is daddy, larry - Freeform, larry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumonade/pseuds/loumonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy's Rules:<br/>1. Do not swear.<br/>2. Do not talk back to Daddy.<br/>3. Absolutely no watching porn.<br/>4. Daddy's word is always final.<br/>5. Do not lie to Daddy.<br/>And the golden rule: Absolutely NO cumming without Daddy's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Rules

Daddy's Rules:  
1\. Do not swear.  
2\. Do not talk back to Daddy.  
3\. Absolutely no watching porn.  
4\. Do not lie to Daddy.  
And the golden rule: Absolutely NO cumming without Daddy's permission.

Louis had the rules memorized. Ever since Harry wrote them down for him, he obeyed them diligently, never wanting to dissapoint his Daddy. And he only broke one. Okay, maybe two. But Harry would have never found out about them if Louis had just remembered to clear the history on the damn computer...

"LOUIS!"

Louis flinched. He wasn't used to hearing his daddy call him something other than baby boy, my prince, lou bear (i know), kitten, etc. When Harry used his real name, he meant business.

"Louis Tomlinson, get your arse out here right this minute!"

Louis sheepishly stepped out of the bedroom. The first thing he saw was the PornHub page.

"Have you been watching naughty videos?"

"N-no, Daddy."

"Then why is _this_  on yesterday's history?"

Louis blushed and shrugged. "I dunno."

"You dunno? Well, only the two of us use this computer, and I certainly wasn't looking this up!"

Louis looked at the floor. He hated hearing Harry yell. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy...you were at work, and I-I needed to-"

"What is my third rule, Louis?"

Louis looked up at Harry. He wasn't used to seeing him so angry. "'Absolutely no watching porn.'"

"Well, you know the rule so well, but you couldn't follow it."

Louis was shamed. He hated disappointing his daddy. "I'm sorry."

"You're going to be punished, Louis. For breaking my rule."

Louis bit his lip. _Please be spanking, please be spanking..._

"You're not to cum for a week."

 

Louis' mouth dropped open. "A week?! But that's not fair!"

"Bad boys get punished, Louis," Harry said with a smirk. He tousled his shorter boyfriend's hair. Louis batted away Harry's hand and pouted. "Aw, cheer up babe. It's just a week. You can do it."

Well, turns out, he couldn't do it. And it was one of the worst weeks of his life. It started that night, when Harry was about to take a shower. Louis, assuming he would be joining as usual, entered the bathroom. Harry stared at him.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Shower," Louis said with a shrug.

"No, Louis. No showers together for this week. Part of your punishment."

"But that's not fair!"

"You should have thought about that before you broke my rule."

It was wicked, and to Louis, it was unfair. But he had never broken one of Daddy's rules before, and being punished was new to him. Usually he was Daddy's good boy, only Daddy's bad boy in the bedroom. But now he just felt bad altogether. He had broken Harry's rule and let him down. I deserve the punishment, he thought.

Fast forward to Friday, the last full day of the punishment. Louis usually didn't go this long without having sex with Harry, and he was aching to cum. Every night of the week, he had watched Harry strip and get into the shower, sometimes even hearing him moaning in there. Now, Harry was at work. Louis had been lounging around all day, only able to think about tomorrow. Louis knew he could wank and get away with it, but something felt wrong about breaking one of Daddy's rules, even if he would never find out about it. But the force of temptation was too strong and Louis gave in.

He was halfway through his wank session when a voice startled him.  
"Louis!" Harry stood in the doorway. Louis was laying on the couch with his pants down, jacking off.

"Fuck!" Louis exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. "Daddy!" Louis grabbed his pants and pulled them back up around his waist in a vain attempt to cover up what he was doing. "You're home early!"

"I told you I would be home early," Harry said angrily. "What were you doing?!"

"N-Nothing, daddy-"

"Don't lie to me, Louis! I saw you-"

"I wasn't-"

"Louis Tomlinson, what is my first rule?"

"No swearing?"

"And my second?"

"Do not talk back to daddy?" Louis said in a small voice.

"And my fourth?"

"D-Do not lie to daddy?"

"And what is my golden rule?"

"No cumming without daddy's permission..."

"Not only did you try to cum without permission, you were still being punished."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Louis' cheeks burned.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Louis," Harry said sternly. "Last week you were watching porn, now you're trying to cum without my permission...you lied to me when I caught you in the act and you talked back to me. Not to mention you swore when I walked in. You broke all of my rules."

Louis stared at the ground. "I'm-"

"Sorry? Do you think an 'I'm sorry' is going to fix everything? No. You need to be punished." Harry looked Louis up and down. "Strip."

"Right now?"

"Do as I say." Sheepishly, Louis pulled his shirt over his head and pulled down his sweatpants and boxers. He was ashamed for still having a boner while Harry was right there. "Follow me," Harry said as he walked toward the bedroom. Louis sulked behind him. When they got into the room, Harry shut the door and took a seat in a chair by the wall. "Over daddy's knees. Now."

"Yes, daddy." Louis had never been told to go over daddy's knees before, but he had an idea of what was going to happen. He liked being spanked, but he had never been spanked as punishment before. Usually Harry slapped his ass while they were fucking. It was never hard or meant to hurt. But Louis knew this time it would be different. 

"Ten spanks to your little bum, for being a naughty boy." Louis gulped. Harry's hand came down hard on Louis' bubble butt.

"AAH!" Louis jolted. Harry's hand came down again, spanking Louis as mercilessly as it had the first time. Louis bit his lip to keep from screaming. There was a stream of curse words at the tip of his tongue, but if he let them free, he would get more spanks. Harry spanked him again and Louis was blinking back tears. As painful as it was, he kind of enjoyed it. _Kind of._ The fourth spank was the hardest one so far, and Louis writhed on Harry's lap. "Ouch, daddy," he mumbled. The fifth spank was a little lighter, but no more pleasant than the rest of them.

"Five to go, Louis. This is what you get for being naughty."

Louis took the pain as Harry spanked him again. His ass was on fire now and he feared it would go numb. However, Harry seemed to have mercy for the last three spanks, and do them a little bit softer. After the last spank, Harry carressed Louis' ass.

"That hurt, daddy," Louis said, getting up. His ass felt tender. "Ugh, I won't sit for a week." He headed toward the bedroom door to get his clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What do you mean? You spanked me, I've been punished."

Harry laughed. "Poor baby. You thought _that_  was the punishment?"

Louis' eyes widened. "You mean..."

"That was just foreplay, kitten. Come back."

Louis stood in front of Harry once again. "Good boy," Harry murmured, pushing Louis' fringe out of his eyes.

"If I'm a good boy, why do I have to be punished?"

"Shush. You know why." Harry moved to the closet and brought back a black silk tie. He motioned for Louis to turn around. Begrudgingly, Louis turned so his back was to Harry. Harry tied Louis' wrists together with the tie. "Naughty hands," Harry mused.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." Harry took his own clothes off now. The spanking and seeing Louis naked had already given him a boner. Louis stood impatiently, awaiting his fate. "Can you bend down for me, pet?"

"Mmhmm." Louis bent as much as he could, fearing he would lose his balance and fall flat on his face without his arms to break the fall. Harry grabbed Louis' waist. 

"You've been a bad boy, Louis." Harry said, inserting one finger into Louis' hole. "Daddy's gonna punish you." Louis wasn't a virgin, he and Harry had fucked enough times that he could take a few fingers with ease. But he had never been fingered without lube, and it somewhat burned.

"Are you going to use lube?" Louis murmured.

"Bad boys don't get lube." Harry was 3 fingers in when he pulled his hand back and thrusted his cock into Louis' ass. Louis gasped. It felt so tight and raw. Harry thrusted in and out of him. "You like that, you naughty boy?" Louis nodded obediently. "Good boy," Harry murmured. Louis' ass felt so tight around his cock, even tighter than usual, and he loved it. Louis moaned as Harry pounded him steadily.

"A-Are you close, daddy?" Louis moaned.

"Not yet, baby boy," Harry whispered. He squeezed Louis' hips tight as he thrusted in faster. Louis' small frame moved with Harry's thrusts. "Fuck Lou...you're so fuckin' tight..." Harry's eyes closed. "I'm gonna..." Before he could finish he came in Louis' ass. Louis could feel it as Harry pulled his cock out, watching it drip out of Louis' hole. "Beautiful," he murmured. Louis' cheeks were still red from the spanking and Harry's cum was dripping out from in between them. Harry smiled slyly at Louis. "You wanna cum now? You've been a good boy."

"Really?"

"Yes, taking daddy's cock with no lube. A very good boy."

Louis' eyes lit up. "Please daddy..." That was all it took for Harry to drop to his knees and give Louis' cock some attention. It had been over a week since Harry had last sucked his cock, and a week since he last came. He felt like he was going to burst. Harry swirled his tongue around Louis' tip and jerked his shaft.

"Ahh, daddy...I'm gonna cum..."

"Already?"

"Mmhmm..."

Harry pulled his mouth off Louis' cock. 

"Huh? What-"

Without saying a word, Harry went to the nightstand and dug through until he found what he was looking for. He came back to Louis, holding a metal ring and a little key. 

"Daddy, what's that?" Louis whined, wanting to cum and feeling impatient. Harry slid the ring onto the base of Louis' cock. The metal was cold and tight against Louis' hard cock.

"It's a very special toy," Harry said with a smirk, "that I've been saving for when you're really naughty." With his hands still tied behind his back, Louis watched in horror as Harry turned the small metal key, locking the ring in place. Then Harry got up and began getting dressed. 

"Daddyyyy, what is this?" Harry just smiled.

"It's against the rules to cum without my permission, baby. And I've got to make sure you follow the rules." Louis pouted as Harry pulled his shirt over his head. "You'll see your sweet cum in a week."


End file.
